


Being

by catapparel



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Horseback Riding, Two fools in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catapparel/pseuds/catapparel
Summary: Ava and the Detective share a saddle and softness as they go for a sunset ride on horseback.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Male Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Being

Ava realises it had been a bad idea to accept the Detective’s invitation to go horse riding the moment she raps gently on the stable’s open door, and wanders in to find Winters running a brush along a beautiful ebony mare, whistling a slow tune to himself. He seems not to have heard her, and Ava hardly notices her feet carrying her closer to him, eyes so enraptured with the scene before her. The Detective is exceedingly gentle, drawing the bristle brush along the horse’s shoulder with smooth, steady strokes. The mare is at peace, leaning into his movements and snuffling in satisfaction. Ava finds herself sympathising with the creature, knowing firsthand how patient and soft Detective Winters’ touch could be. The late afternoon sun streams in through the gaps in the barn, highlighting the deep brown hidden away in his dark locks, and Ava clenches her hand into a fist; fingers itching to near him and brush her hands through his hair instead. 

She breaks out of her trance as the Detective pauses his merry tune, murmuring gentle words to the nervous mare as she begins to snort and shift on the spot, likely having caught Ava’s unusual scent. Ava raises her hand to rap her knuckles on the door to the stall, only for a gust of wind to slam the barn door behind her closed with a loud bang. Winters jumps, spinning on the spot, hand darting to his holster. Ava raises a hand in placation, taking another instinctual step forward at the flash of fear on Winters’ face. She frowns in regret, trying to ignore the nagging thoughts in her head that remind her why he’s so jumpy.  _ Murphy. That bastard.  _

“Christ, Ava!” The Detective exclaims, relaxing his stance, resting the hand that had reached for his weapon on the stall door instead. He lets out a relieved laugh, straightening up and turning to her with a smile. Ava blinks, surprised to see his expression change so quickly to outright joy. He’s  _ grinning _ at her. “You scared the devil out of me!” He chuckles, wiping away the dust from his hands on his jeans as he narrows the space between them. 

Ava tries and fails not to get stuck in his warm gaze, stiffening up on the spot as he reaches for her. His fingers pause a breath away from her hand, his eyes locked onto hers. Something in her gaze makes his grin fade into a sad smile instead. Ava feels her heart clench painfully at the sight. Winters drops his hand back to his side, and clears his throat. 

“I’m glad you came. Persephone here hasn’t had a good jaunt in too long,” He turns back to the ebony mare, neck craned in her stall to eye Ava with suspicion. “Her mate is with the vet, you know Doc Humphries?” 

Ava hums noncommittally as she steps into the stall, offering her hand to Persephone for a sniff. The mare does so, brown eyes boring into hers with curiosity. Animals tend to pick up on supernatural pheromones every now and then, and Ava notes to herself the intelligence behind Persephone’s eyes. The horse snorts haughtily once and turns back to her feed, apparently satisfied with the stranger in her home. 

“Well, anyway, I’ll get her saddled up and we can get going.” 

Ava turns her attention back to the Detective at that, cocking her head. 

“Only Persephone?” 

“Ah, about that,” Winters rubs the back of his neck and offers her a sheepish smile that Ava curses for making her heart jump. “As I was saying, her mate is with the animal doc. Colic.” He gestures to the empty stall next to them.

“I see.” Ava returns her attention to the horse. She runs a hand over the mare’s shoulder, trying to distract herself from the way her heart starts to thud like a drum at the thought of sharing the saddle with the Detective. 

“But I thought to myself, you grew up riding these creatures,” He gives Persephone an affectionate pat on her shoulder as he speaks. “So you are more than welcome to take her for a ride as far as you want,” Ava meets his gaze as he looks to her before speaking next, seeming to chew on his words. “Or.. Or we could ride together. If you like.” 

Ava feels her blush settle like a warm blanket along her cheeks. The Detective was never good at hiding his feelings. His face, distracting as it is, is like an open book. Ava can see the hopeful shine in his eyes, the way the lines of his face soften into simple innocence and want. He’s angled down towards her, one hand resting next to hers against the mare’s velvet-like shoulder. This type of situation is the worst time for someone to request something of Ava, because that earnest look could get her to agree to almost anything. She curses herself inwardly. She knows she should reject him - she should be turning him away, reminding him and herself that  _ she can’t _ . But she can’t deny him, either. An image of his rejected face looking like a kicked puppy flashes in her mind's eye. Ava sighs.

And maybe.. Maybe part of her  _ does _ want to go with him. To share in something so simple and peaceful, a ride at sunset with the man she lo-

“Very well.” Ava chokes out, and turns away.

\---

“I’ll sit behind,” Winters gestures to Persephone’s saddle as he fiddles around with the stirrups. Ava glances up at the heavens for strength, shaking her head to herself as she remembers just how small they can be. It makes sense, of course - the Detective is tall and broad enough that he has to duck under doorframes at times.

“Don’t worry about Persephone,” Winters seems to take her apprehension as nervousness, and offers her a tender smile as he comes to stand alongside her, tugging on various parts of the saddle to make sure it's secure. Persephone ignores the whole affair, quite focused on munching down a lush patch of grass. “She’s well broken, and very gentle. Takes the farmer’s kids out on rides all the time.” 

“How nice.” Ava deadpans, tugging on her dark aviators as she brushes past the Detective. She pats the mare on the neck, making sure the horse is aware of her before reaching for the saddle. Winters moves aside, chuckling to himself as he watches her hop up into the saddle with the grace and ease of both a supernatural and someone who has obviously done the motion a thousand times. 

She glances down to him a moment later from her perch, and Winters doesn’t need to see behind those aviators to know that she’s looking at him with a raised brow and an expectant gaze. 

“Well? Let’s be on our way then, Detective.” 

“Certainly, your excellence.” He mock bows at her then, grinning when Ava huffs and rolls her eyes. 

Winters hoists himself up in a fluid motion, settling into the saddle behind her as Persephone snorts and ruffles her mane, not yet looking up from her meal. Ava closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as he jostles around on the saddle behind her.  _ Why oh why did I agree to this.. _ Her breath catches in her throat when she suddenly feels the warmth of his chest pressed against her back as he reaches around her to gather the reins. Only.. they’re already in Ava’s grasp. The Detective’s hands follow the rope and close gently over Ava’s. He peers over her shoulder to stare at their shared touch. Ava shivers as she feels his warm breath landing in faint puffs against her neck, and her focus is captured by their linked hands when he strokes his thumb over her knuckles with a butterfly touch. 

“Would you like to take the reins, Ava?” He asks in an entirely too low and rumbling voice, each word feeling like hot sparks against her skin. Ava turns her head away to bite down on her cheek, trying to ignore the goosebumps erupting up and down her spine.  _ Why did he have to ask it like  _ that? 

She clears her throat, but before she can reply the Detective relents, sliding his hands over and away from hers much slower than what is proper. 

“You’re the expert horsewoman around here,” He jokes, trying to lighten the heavy moment. He shifts his hands to skim through Persephone’s mane. Ava’s eyes hyperfocus on the movement, feeling her heart beat in a heavy rhythm as she watches his gentleness. “I don’t particularly feel like being bucked off and having my spine broken today, so I’ll be the bigger person and let you lead.”

“How gracious of you, Detective.” Ava scoffs at that, the close moment from before fading into their easy teasing. 

Winters chuckles and shifts his arms back to rest on his thighs, his warmth fading from her skin. Ava wishes, desperately wishes, that she didn’t miss his touch. That she didn’t crave it.

\---

About five minutes into their journey has Ava fighting hard against a traitorous blush from burning the tips of her ears to cinders. The Detective clears his throat and subtly-not-so-subtly has to shift his hips back from hers, not for the first time. The horse’s easy trot moves them in a rhythm against eachother that has Winters letting out a strained breath against Ava’s neck, alighting the nerves all the way along her shoulders. He gestures randomly out to the countryside, trying to distract himself or her from the situation, she can’t be sure. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a ride with someone out here,” Winters admits. “Not many people get to see this part of Wayhaven.” 

Ava is inclined to agree with him. The scenery ahead is beautiful, and blissfully empty of anyone for miles. A sprawling pasture lies before them, tall, lush grass swaying in the breeze. It's bordered by forest on both sides; one flooded with sun and light, and the other dark and cool, seeming to blunt the heat of the day against its edge. Birdsong titters in the air, and the trees burst forth with flocks of wings every now and then. The afternoon sun is warm, and the air carries the scent of grass, pine, and the Detective’s faint musk. Ava breathes deep, feeling it flood her senses like a cool wave. She puts her aviators back on her collar to better see what Winters is pointing at. His random gesturing has turned to a fingertip, pointing to the trees dappled with hazy orange sunrays in the distance. 

“There’s a track through the woods there that leads out to an old treehouse I played in as a kid. Tina and I used to run there to play every day after school. My father built it for me, much to Rebecca’s displeasure,” The smile in his voice is light with fond memories as he speaks. “It’s the farmer’s kid’s castle now. And over there,” He gestures to the darker side of the forest. “Is a track that loops around the outskirts of town. If you’re feeling like a duel at sundown, we can even trot through the main street.”

Ava shakes her head with a soft chuckle, and misses the way Winters smiles in delight over her shoulder. 

“I think we’ve had enough duelling, for now. Though knowing there is another route that follows the town perimeter will be useful for our patrols.” 

“Then let's take the track.” He replies, and Ava’s breath halts when he presses against her again, reaching around her to give a slight tug on the reins, prompting Persephone to amble over to the mouth of the path. 

Only this time.. He doesn’t let go. Or shift back from her. Ava can feel her pulse rushing in her ears as Persephone gently rocks their bodies in tandem with each trot. Winters, opposite to his name, is warm like a furnace against her. Her tshirt almost feels invisible, pressed close as they are. She can feel his chest rise and fall with each deep breath, and the light pressure of his hand over hers feels…  _ feels right.  _

The Detective is holding his breath in anticipation of being thrown off the horse, not by Persephone, but by Ava. He can see her head tilted down, gaze transfixed by their touch again. 

“I’m happy you agreed to come out here with me, Ava.” He says in an almost whisper, wanting to look out at the forest to hide his hesitant honesty, but finding himself stuck staring at the elegant curve of her neck. “Riding is something I don’t get to do as often as I like these days, but it's one of my favourite hobbies. Being out here in nature, in the peacefulness..” A chorus of birdsong punctuates his statement; a pair of robins dash out of the branches overhead as Persephone begins her steady walk up the track and through the trees. “It steadies me. Reminds me of what's important.”

Ava wishes she could see his face. His voice has gone quiet and thoughtful. It's rare for Winters to share much about himself, and especially his family. Rebecca and his relationship is one that could be described as strained at the best of times.  _ But he’s sharing it.. With me. _

“And what is it you define as important..Wolf?” Ava replies, his first name slipping past her lips. She’s unable to hide the curiosity from her voice. When it comes to the Detective.. To Winters.. To Wolf.. she wants to know  _ everything _ . 

He ponders her question for a few moments, nothing punctuating the silence but the sound of the horse’s rhythmic pace and the birdsong above. His gaze tilts up from Ava, and to the pair of joyful robins chittering on a low-hanging branch further up the path. Golden light scatters their two tiny shadows onto the track ahead. 

“These trees, these animals, this beauty.. It's not here for us. They have no purpose, or reason. They simply  _ are _ .” He gestures out again to the woods surrounding them, voice quiet amongst the sounds of nature. “And yet when we’re gone, these trees and these creatures will still be here. Beautiful, and wonderful, and with no purpose, except to  _ be _ .” 

The sound of running water fills their ears as Wolf tugs on the reins again, guiding Persephone towards a quietly bubbling stream a small distance away from the track. 

“A life where we can just  _ be..  _ I think that's what's important. But for us, Ava,” Ava’s heart jumps at the way he says  _ us  _ and  _ we _ and she tries to deafen her mind to it, but can’t. She swallows hard as his free hand comes to rest around her waist. “I think our job.. our destiny, if you like, is to protect others.” The pair of robins fly away with a final chitter as the horse comes to a stop near the creek, and Wolf pauses. “When we are dust and ash, all of this nature and wonder.. It’ll still be here. And people will be able to come here.. And just  _ be _ .” 

\---

Ava finds herself debating whether or not to join Wolf at his spot next to the stream. He’s planted himself on a large fallen log at the creek’s edge, bare feet covered by rushing water. His face is turned up towards a strategic gap in the trees, soaking up a patch of sunshine. Persephone is, as usual, munching on a patch of grass nearby, having drunk her fill from the stream. The horse seems to be eyeing her, and Ava tries to brush off the ridiculous feeling that it  _ knows _ . She shakes her head to clear her thoughts, and finds her feet automatically guiding her towards the Detective.

He lolls his head in her direction as she crunches through the underbrush on her approach, and offers her a heart-stopping smile. He looks.. Happy. Ava tries to ignore the weak sensation in her knees, tries to ignore how her heart swells in pride that maybe she contributed to that. To his smile. To his happiness. 

“Care to take a seat?” the Detective asks, patting the spot next to him on the log. Ava draws to a stop in front of it, and hesitates for only a moment before sitting down next to him. Their shoulders and thighs brush, and from the way Wolf sucks in a breath, she knows he feels the sparks from their every touch too. 

They sit in silence for a while, and as time marches on, the sound of the babbling brook fades away, until Ava realises she’s tuned to Wolf’s heartbeat. It's racing. Thundering. Loud enough to drown out the moving water. She glances away from their shared enrapturement with the stream, wondering if he had spotted danger, only to find him already staring at her. Ava expects him to snap his gaze away like he often does when she catches him looking, but not this time. He blinks a few times, seeming to bring her back into focus. His gaze wanders slowly from her eyes, down the bridge of her nose, to her lips. 

“Wolf.” It takes a second for Ava to realise that her mouth has betrayed her mind. The Detective is gentleman enough to return his gaze to her eyes. The corner of his lips curve into an easy half-smile.

“Yeah?”

“I..” Ava looks down again, trying to gather herself before their staring contest gives her a heart attack. “I’m pleased that you invited me out here today. It's been too long since I have been able to just  _ be _ .” She takes another steadying breath, ignores the voice in the back of her head screaming  _ foolish foolish foolish _ , and intertwines her fingers with Wolf’s where they rest on his knee. She can hear his heartbeat rocket up again, and lets out a soft breath when he squeezes her hand, holding her tighter. “And I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else.” 

Wolf says nothing, only smiles and smiles and smiles. Moreso when Ava returns his with a small one of her own. Eventually, they both glance out to the trees past the brook, and Ava lets her head rest on Wolf’s shoulder with a contented sigh. The robins chitter overhead, the brook bubbles, the trees sway in the gentle summer breeze, and with no-one but themselves to answer to, they simply let themselves exist in the midst of it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Initially this work started from a smut prompt regarding all that tension that arouses from being bumped around on horseback with the love of your life, but the whims took it elsewhere. If there is interest, I have a part two in my drafts that's decidedly spicier.


End file.
